Out of time
by FrankieDobo
Summary: What if Laurent had bitten Bella? What if the wovles where too late to save her. What would Edward think about this on his return home. And how will Bella cope being a vamire. Killing Charlies only the start! - Baised in New Moon. R&R pretty please.
1. Late

**Bella POV**

"If you mean so much to him why would he leave you here? All alone. With no one to protect you?" Laurent was slowly circling me gradually getting closer. Pain struck to my chest at the truth of his words and the healing hole was ripped wide open. I clutched my shirt trying to wrap myself away into a safe place. The darkness behind my eyelids seemed to be filled with images of _him. _My chest roared with pain and my eyes fluttered open. Laurent's face was inches from mine, his blood red irises staring deep into my head. He let out one spine tingling laugh and grabbed my hand. Locking it in his vice hold. My heart stopped and I became paralyzed as shock pulsed through my body. He slowly pulled my trembling hand to his dry lips and gently placed a kiss in my palm. Then from the softness of the unexpected gesture came a searing pain. Laurent bit into me. My knee's shook and left me. Before I knew it I was on the floor screaming in pain as Laurent drank from me. Roars erupted from his chest, wait that wasn't Laurent. Suddenly from the blanket of forest cam 6 huge wolves all snarling in harmony. My vision blurred and my body went limp. I saw a blur of what must've been Laurent stand and let out a rumbling growl. Then before I knew it there was the piercing sound of screams and ripping. Blurs gracefully swarmed from all angles of my vision then one approached me and cradled me close to something that I could only describe as soft and woodsy. _Jake?_

"Jake?" I managed to whisper. I was aware of a small fire burning in my palm and slowly growing. The wolf let out a small whimper and I knew this was him answering me.

"Jake the fire put it out. It is getting worse!" I growled through closed teeth. Then something unexpected happened. Jake left. He walked away.

"Jake! No! Come back! Jake help. FIRE!" I thrashed against the floor as the fire spread up my arm burning my body. My heart fluttered fast and my nails dug into the ground. Something tall and dark stood over me. Laurent? Out of nowhere a something warm started stroking my forehead. Jake. Relief washed through the still growing fire. Why wasn't anyone putting it out? Why weren't they helping me?

"Bella I'm sorry. God Bella. No. Please no!" Jacob sobbed from beside me. "I should have been quicker I should have got here. I should have been watching you…" My back arched and shrieks of agony ripped from me. My whole body was shaking and I was now completely buried in the flames. Jake pulled me close to him and cried. Another blur blocked out the dim sunlight and said,

"Jake we need to get her to them. You know they can help her."

"No" Jake growled.

"Jake it's the only way she can be safe when it's over." The voice pleaded.

"No" Jacob roared louder.

"Think of her Jake…" Then before I could hear Jacobs answer his body started to tremble. Ripping filled the air and then we were moving. Fast. Past blurs of green and I continued to roast.

* * * *

The fire continued for what felt like weeks. How long had I been burning? Where was I? Could I hear a heart beat? Foot steps paced around me as I continued to scream and lash out in pain. I tried to open my eyes images where there but they where slightly blurred. But blurry vision couldn't stop me recognising where I was…The Cullen's. I was on the dining room table directly under _his _room. The fire mounted and my chest exploded. I screeched in agony and arched against the table. Then I was aware of voices. Quite voices.

"You shouldn't sit and watch this. It's too much for you. It will be over tonight come back then." Alice! That was Alice!

"I will sit with her if I want to blood sucker." And Jake!

"Whatever you want Pup." She replied sarcastically. I could hear Jacob's deep breathing beside me and the ticking of the clock. Then like a knife cutting through the near silence a door flung open.

"Where is she?" someone growled. My chest fluttered and burned my heart ached and tied itself into a not. It was _him. I thrashed against the table trying to get a glimpse of him but he didn't seem to be there. Was it all in my head? _

"Shhhhh Bella." Jake pleaded stroking my hair off my face. I let out another piercing scream.

"Edward…" Alice started.

"How could you let this happen to her you filthy MUT!" Edward growled. He was obviously now in the room judging by the volume of his voice.

"You're the one who left her alone here. YOU left her with all this danger!" Jake shouted back.

He was here. Edward was back. Why? I wanted to cry but the flames where eating my tears. Then it got worse. My heart took off like a humming bird and my body trembled and thrashed against the wooden table. My fingers dug into it now it felt so soft. I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. I cried out. Screaming, panting, coughing. Everyone was silent as my shrieks echoed throughout the house. All of a sudden I could feel two cold pairs of hands pinning me down accompanied by one pair of burning hot ones. Then everything stopped. Just like that. No burning. No heart beat. No breathing. No screaming. Nothing. I opened my eyes to three shadowed faces staring down at me.

* * * *

**-FrankieDobo x  
P.s. More chapters to come :-) Please Review.**


	2. Kill and Run

**Edward POV.**

I burst through the door. Anger and panic leaking from my body. I spotted Alice in the Kitchen. She stared at me. Blank. Then she shook her head.

"Where is she?" I growled between gritted teeth. In one swift movement Alice pointed to the dining room. The image of the dining room was one of my worst nightmares. Bella. _My _Bella. Writhing in pain and screaming on the dining room table as Jacob Black, of all people, comforted her.

"Shhhhh Bella" He pleaded whilst stroking the hair of her face. Anger pulsed deep through my veins turning my marble body to fire.

"Edward…" I herd Alice say but I wasn't listening I dived towards Jacob and snatched his hand away from Bella.

"How could you let this happen to her you filthy MUT!" I shouted at Jacob. He stood up staring me straight in the eye. We stood glaring for moments then he said,

"You're the one who left her alone here. YOU left her with all this danger." I lent into a crouch ready to finish Jacob Black for good when Bella's heart, the most precious thing in my world no matter what I had told her in the forest, lifted off like helicopter propellers. She screamed, thrashed and hammered on the table and my heart broke into a million pieces. There was no way in which I could help her. The reason for my existence was crying out in shier pain and there was no way I could stop it. I felt so useless. My head felt like it was about to explode at the sound of her cries. And I didn't care about Jacob right now. I ran over two her and held her down. Counting the minuets in my head until the torture stopped. Then her heart fell silent. So did her screaming, breathing, moving. My eyes fixed on her face as a cloud of worry sickened me. Then she opened her ruby red eyes and stared at me in confusion and pain. My world came to a halt.

* * * *

**Bella POV.**

When I opened my eyes I could see _everything._ I mean everything. I saw past the shadowed faces and could recognize the features on each face. My new eyes showed me amazement in Alice's eyes. Sadness in Jacob's and pain in Edwards. Then in one swift movement I was on the floor standing at the end of the table.

"Bella it's ok." Edward whispered. His hand outstretched for mine. I looked at him. I felt my love for him amplified by 100. But so was my anger, shock and most of all thirst. Then it struck me. The scent of blood. Human blood. Fresh and pumping. Then came the beating of a fresh heat. It was right outside the front door. Edwards eyes widened into shock. I sprang for the door but was knocked off course by a huge marble rock. I slammed down hard into the piano across the room.

"Get off me! I want him. I want blood!" I screeched.

"Bella no! It's Charlie out there!" Edward growled trying to hold me to the floor. But I was too strong I pushed him off and burst through the front door leaping into my father's arms. Sinking my teeth into his neck. I drank. The blood pulsed warm through my body sending sensations to every point of me. The red paint covered every inch of me and I couldn't think of anything but my pleasure. For that minuet I forgot about love, family and dangers that waited. I felt strong, full. I stood up slowly wiping my mouth clear of traces of blood. Then my gaze dropped. I looked down to the pale corpse of what minuets ago was my father.

"Charlie? Dad? Daddy?" I whispered. My knees shook as I dropped to the floor letting sobs rip from my chest. I clutched him close to me. Edward was at my side in second hugging me. I pushed him away.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THIS TO CHARLIE!!!" I cried.

"Bella…I…we…tried, you're just so strong." His expression was heart breaking. I stroked his soft cheek and new I needed him. He was back. I don't know why but I could see that truly wanted to be here. He kissed my forehead ever so lightly, like I was still human. My old cheeks would have flourished pink but my new ones stay natural as I drop my gaze to his lips.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Mmmm" He breathed against my forehead.

"I need to run. Just get away and run. To think. Sorry." Then in one swift moment I was passing through the trees at a high speed as wind whipped past me. Thought replayed in my head. The fire, Jacobs touch, Charlie's face, Edward's kiss. I was so confused. I was a _monster._ I was a _vampire._ And I couldn't deny it. I felt dangerous. And my only way of not hurting people I loved was to run…far away.

_* * * *_

**-FrankieDobo x  
Please Review. New chapter coming soon. Where did Bella go? Will Edward find her? Or will someone unexpected show up.... :/**


	3. Horror Struck

**This Chapter is offically for _Hannah_ for being amazing lovley to me here on FanFic. :D **

**Edwards POV**

'I need to run. Just get away and run. To think. Sorry" Bella had said. The words replayed in my head. _Get away. To think. _What could this mean? Her touch still burned on my cheek as I stared far into the forest. Alice's hand clamped down on my shoulder in comfort.

"She hasn't made up her mind Edward. I can't see." I sighed.

"This is all your fault you know." A husky voice emerged from the house. "If you hadn't have left her. She would still be human, Charlie would be alive." The truth of his words cut into my chest like a knife. I almost felt a crystal tear escape my eye.

"She may not be the old Bella any more but I promise if anything happens to her I'll kill you." Jacob said in a dark voice. Then with 3 large paces he disappeared into the forest. Clouds over head turned grey and a pain filled growl erupted from my body.

"Edward go. I'll take care of Charlie and explain to the family. Just find Bella." Alice's bleak voice was now coming from deep inside the house. I slowly stood up and took in a long breath capturing the scent of my Bella. Then I was running. Close on her trail.

* * * *

**Bella POV**

I leapt from tree to tree no sound coming from my graceful moves. Thoughts swam wildly around in my head. _Monster I am a monster. _I ran as far north as the night would take me. Stopping once or twice for a quick drink but other than that I made no attempt to stick around. Day light rose from over the mountains and as the beams of yellow hit my body it shimmered with a thousand diamonds in the sun. I was in a clearing now. Not one like mine and Edwards. The opposite to that really. There was no grass or flowers, the sun spread out over dry cracking dirt. No animals could be herd for miles and the tree's around the area where all a muddy shade of brown. A single large rock lay in the middle of the clearing. At a slow human pace I crept toward it. A strong sent of blood hit me and my throat became uncomfortable. But the blood was not human it had a woodsy smell about it. The blood was warm and intriguing but not so much appetising. A high whine came from behind the rock accompanied by a icy giggle. I moved closer not making a sound. The diamonds on my skin glistened bright as my legs carried me forward. I stood inches away from the rock and the smell burned deep into the forest air. Peering over the moss coated rock I recognised a cloud of wild red hair drooped over something furry and covered in blood. _Victoria? _My body shook and filled with fear. Even as a new strong vampire her name disturbed me. I tried to rerun what I had seen in my head images passed quickly through my mind and I realised I still didn't know what she was doing. I lifted my head slightly to capture another glance. As I started to move my gaze over the rock I saw the body of a blood stained wolf lying on the floor. It was breathing deep and husky. Pain gripping the breaths it took. At one I knew who it was.

"Jake! " I screamed my voice singing like a bell. My body froze and my eyes glazed over horror struck. The cloud of hair twisted in one graceful moved and in seconds grabbed me tight around my shoulders and flung me into a near standing tree. My limp body fell to the floor as did the once tall tree. I looked up through thick lashes to see Victoria crouched in front of the rock. She snarled and then let out another icy giggle.

"I've been waiting for you." I shuddered at her words. "I followed your scent out here during the night," she smiled "when I herd this wolf following me I took it upon myself to make sure he wouldn't be around to protect you _this time."_

"Leave Jacob out of this. I'm the one you want come and get me." I screamed at her.

"All in good time."

Then from the silence came low wines as Jacob tried to get to his feet. He swayed back and forth as I stared at him in horror. I started to take a step towards him when Victoria let out a growl. Jacob fell to the floor and look around in panic. Then his darting gaze found my worried stare. His eyes seemed to relax as his coat of fur vanished leaving him lying naked on the dry dirt, his body painted in blood. In one flowing movement Victoria was at his side her lip pulled back over her teeth.

"All he wanted to do was protect you Bella. It seems you getting good at hurting people you love." She snickered. My glare burned deep into her eyes as fresh anger and adrenaline was pulsing through my shaking body.

"B-Bella…run!" Jacob grunted his face twisting into a mask of pain. My mind told me to run. My heart told me to help Jacob and my body told me to kill Victoria. My chest rumbled as small growls escaped.

"Ha ha ha." Victoria's lips pulled back into a smile. "This _mut_ actually cares for you. After all your putting him through. He is willing to sacrifice himself for you. But are willing to let him?" She asked amusement in her eyes. She kneeled next to Jacob running her fingers up and down the bare skin on his back. The small found of her nails against his skin filled my head and my mind resisted my body's pull toward Jacobs body. Then starting at his shoulder blade she pulled her finger nail down Jacobs back in one quick movement. Jake let out a howl of pain and my body cringed away from the echoing sound. Blood spilled from Jacobs new wound as he grunted through gritted teeth into the dirt. Victoria slowly lifted the nail of her index finger to her mouth and licked the blood. Letting out a low moan. Before my mind could register what was happening my body was hurling through the air towards the cloud of red. Anger pumping through me pushing me even faster. I crashed into her a yelp escaping from her lips as a thunderous sound came from our collision. My teeth dug into something icy and a sudden searing pain shot down my right arm. Everything was so quick there was tearing and screaming coming from our entwined bodies. And then it happened…

_* * * *_

**-FrankieDobo x  
****Thankyou for reading PRETTY PLEASE review. 3 Tell me what you think should i carry on or start a new FanFic story. I have so many idea's - Let me know :) x **


	4. Delicious Red Paint

**Jacob POV**

_God Bella is fast. _I thought as I ran through the trees. Bella's scent still lingered in the icy night air. A new scent, not her human scent that made my heart hammer in my chest. A new scent, one of a disgusting leach, but it wasn't just a leach it was Bella. My Bella. I followed as fast as my legs would carry me. The trail of her scent seemed to generally lead in one direction but occasionally there was a slight change in course. As I ran through the thick sea of green the packs thoughts seemed to be buzzing clearer in my head.

_Jake where are you man? _I recognised Seth's voice.  
_Is everything OK?_ Embry added.  
_Jacob where are you going? And why are you chasing Bella? Why is she always the cause of trouble? _Sam's voice was strong and overpowered the others.

I tried to ignore them. I didn't want them involved. It was my turn to save Bella, alone. The night dragged on and the trail was still strong. My legs slowed as I grew tired. Then all of a sudden I was wide awake as the scent of a familiar leach crept into my snout. Anger raged in my body and I sped towards the new trail. Growls exploded from my chest and my heart hammered against my rib cage. _This time she's mine! _The voice in my head snarled.  
_Who's yours Jake? …Jacob. God damn it answer me! _Sam's thought echoed through my skull.

Then the trail became so strong I was forced to a stop and my eyes focused in on the outline of _her. _I tried to hold it back but my vision blurred red as ripping snarls erupted from me. In one swift movement the Red head turned to face me a smug grin spread across her dead face.

"Hello." She breathed. My chest rumbled in response. Anger rippled through my muscles and I lunged forward. As I glided through the cold night towards my target a voice ripped through my head knocking me out of focus.

_JACOB! _Anger strangled Sam's shout. Before I knew it I had hit the floor in a pile and the red head stood over me pinning me down. Pain shot through my body as her jaw clamped around my neck. High whimpers escaped my lips. Pain repeatedly struck my body as her teeth tore through my skin. Warm blood soaking through my fur. Her venom spread through my body attacking my muscles making them weak. With one last surge of energy I swung my arm from under my body to hit her square in the face. An icy laugh brushed against my eardrum as the world turned black…

* * * *

I awoke slightly to a burning smell. I opened my eyes to see a small orange fire growing a couple of feel away from me. Shaddowed by a huge rock so no one would see it. "JAKE!" I heard a muffed scream. _Bella? _I desperately tried to move my limp body but it stay paralysed pushing me into the dry cracking dirt. I let out a small whine. Then a thunderous crack filled the air as what sounded like a tree feel to the floor in the distance. My ears where filled with snarls and icy giggles travelling from a few meters away.

"I've been waiting for you…" My body shuddered at the sound of the leaches voice. "I followed your scent out here in the middle of the night. When I herd this wolf following me I took it upon myself to make sure he wasn't around to protect you _this time._"

"Leave Jacob out of this! I'm the one you want come and get me!" Bella screamed. My heart skipped at her protective tone. _Wasn't I meant to be saving her? Not the other way around. _With that thought voices went wild in my head.

_Jacob?  
__What's going on man? Why do you need saving?  
__Who's saving you?  
__Bella. She's here protecting me. That red head leach attacked me. I'm in pretty bad shape._ I replied.

"All in good time…" The leach whispered to Bella. No! She wasn't getting Bella. Not with me sitting her. With a small whine I slowly rose to my feet. My muscles soaking up the last of my energy. I swayed back and forth on the balls of my paws. I heard a rippling growl and fell to the floor. I managed to pull my head up as my panicked gaze swooped around looking for Bella. In seconds I met her worried stare. She was Ok, I relaxed. Embry's voice hit my brain,

_Hold on Jake we're-_ Then my whole body jolted as my fur retreated into my skin, leaving my naked body limp against the dirt. I could feel the blood escaping me.

"All he wanted to do was protect you Bella. It seems you getting good at hurting people you love. The red head snickered.

"B-Bella…run!" I grunted as pain screamed in my body. I tried to keep my face composed/.

"Ha ha ha. This _mut _actually cares for you. After all you're putting him through. He is willing to sacrifice himself for you. But are you willing to let him?" I felt icy nails grazing across my bare skin. The sound of her nails on my back was like the sound of scratching on a blackboard. I shuddered. Then out of nowhere came another searing pain as the leaches nail dug into my skin leaving a gash from my shoulder blade to my hip. I let out a howl of pain. In seconds the space was filled with ripping, screaming and thunder. I slowly felt myself slipping away into a dark sea of painless calm.

* * * *

**Embry POV**

_Bella. She's here protecting me. That red head leach attacked me. I'm in pretty bad shape. _Jacobs pained voice rang through the packs mind. Silence. Seth, Leah, and Sam looked at me in shock. Growls where escaping my chest. Then within seconds we were running. Flying toward Cullen house. Minuets later we arrived to Edward kneeing on the floor, tearless sobs shuddering through his body.

_Where's Bella?_ Sam thought.

"I don't know. She ran. Jacob did to. She Left." He sobbed.

_Wow he's really cut up _Seth's voice was quiet.

"Why are you here?" Edward growled through closed teeth.

_Jacob contacted us. He said he was hurt and Bella was protecting him from something. Which way did they go? _Sam questioned.

"North. I'm coming." He stood up.

_Whatever._ Seth added.

* * * *

**Edward POV**

_Jacob contacted us. He said he was hurt and Bella was protecting him from something. Which way did they go? _Sam questioned. Bella was protecting Jacob? What would he need protecting from? Bella was risking her life. My Bella was out there battling alone while I whimpered on the floor. I confidently rose to my feet.

"North. I'm coming." I declared.

_Whatever. _Seth's quiet thought entered my head as I glared at him.

* * * *

**Embry POV**

We ran close behind Edward following Bella's trail. The trail smelled strange. It didn't smell like Bella. It smelled pretty revolting actually. What was going on? The further north we ran the stronger the scent became. After about 10 minuets running we started to hear the muffed echo of snarls screams and howls. Our legs automatically carried us faster. We were close. Real close. In unison we approached a small clearing. Dusty and dry. The sun sparked over the opening and there behind a huge moss covered rock I saw Jacobs's limp human body painted red and unmoving. I noticed smoke rising into the air from behind the rock. A red haired figure was crouching next to Jake as her skin of diamonds glistened. She was glaring at something. I followed her locked gaze to see Bella. Crouched with her lip pulled back over her teeth as she also shimmered in the beams of the sun. She was a vampire! In one quick movement the red head delicatly placed her index finger in her mouth and let out a low moan. At this Bella lunged herself toward her as ripping, screaming and thunder filled the space around us.

_Edward and I will help Bella. The rest of you, get Jake. _Sam ordered. And at that we all sped into the clearing. As I approached Jacob a piercing scream slashed through my body. I turned my eyes wide with shock at what I saw…

* * * *


	5. The Black Darkness

**Edward POV.**

_Edward and I will help Bella. The rest of you, get Jake. _Sam ordered. I nodded in his direction then we sped towards the blurs of Bella and Victoria. Sam and I where only a few feet away from Bella when it hit me. A high pitched screamed exploded from Bella's body causing me to fall to my knees, hands clamped over my ears. I looked up through my dark lashes to see Bella, a mask of pain suffocating her face, in the clamped grip of a smiling Victoria. Bella's screams increased in sound as Victoria's deathly hug squeezed tighter and tighter around Bella's tense body. Howls shot into the air and a blur of Sam shot himself into a sea of red hair. Bella fell to the floor. My breathing held. My heart stopped.

"BELLA!" I roared as I flew towards her. "Bella…" I repeated now in a whisper as I clutched her body in my hands. "I love you." She didn't stir, didn't speak. Her face was emotionless. Had i lost her? I couldnt loose her! I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her. She never heard the reasons for my leaving. But now she was gone. _My_ Bella had left me....

* * * *

**Sam POV**

Bella's screamed rapidly became louder as the red head's snake like grip tightened around her. Tearless cry's ripped from Bella's eyes and the red head pulled her lips into a wide stretching smile. Without a second thought I lunged at the grinning leach knocking her against the solid surface of a huge rock.

_Get a fire going. _I my thoughts commanded. Seth and Leah ran into the green surroundings gathering materials. I held her against the rock as she clawed at my arms desperately struggling for an escape. _Edward a little help!?! _My mind pleaded. He was reluctantly at my side in seconds tearing into the leaches granite skin. Minuets past before I herd the sudden crackle of fire. Blood poured from her as her body still begged for freedom. Suddenly interrupting the screams of the leach a grunt of pain came from Bella's distant body. Edward dropped his hold on the red head to stare wildly at Bella and mine wasn't strong enough to hold her. Her jaw crushed down into my arm as a yelp escaped my lips. Then she was running. Fast. Towards Bella. Anger steamed from her blood covered body as she ran towards the slowly rising Bella. Thunder shot into the air as she crashed into Bella's body causing it to jaggedly fly across the clearing and land in the depth of the glowing fire. A vampire's only death sentence.

"HELP HER!" Jacobs's pain strangled shout shot into the space. My eyes swept towards Edward. He stayed cemented in place, shock spread clear on his face. Without thinking I cleared the pain from my mind and glided towards the orange flames. With all my strength I knocked into Bella's burning body sending it hurling out of the roaring fire.

_Tell Emily I-I Love her...Forever and Al-_ My mind whispered. My whole body screamed in pain and my vision turned at deadly orange then swamped into a life of blackness.

* * * *

**Jacob POV.**

I fought against the dark cloud that covered me, pushing its weight from my chest. Pain shot through my veins and my eyes fluttered open. A blur of Bella's limp body flew into my vision and landed in the heart of a blazing fire. _NO BELLA! _My mind screeched. I tried to lift my body but nothing responded. Putting all my fading strength into it I shouted,

"HELP HER!" Pain muffled my words. She had to be OK. She just had to. I needed to tell her what she ment to me, she had to know. Please just one more minuet with her would be enough. A blurred shadow few into the fire pushing Bella away from the orange cloud.

"Bella...I-I...love you." My whisper was lost into the smoke filled air. The flames fuzzed and the darkness took over…

* * * *

**Bella POV**

Pain shot through me. _Edward? Jake? _My vision was blood red. Black. Orange? My skin felt like fire. And just as suddenly as the fire on my skin has started it stopped. Leaving me wide eyed and limp on the dry dirt floor...

* * * *

**Edward POV**

_Bella?  
_Bella's muffed groan filled my head. If it could my heart would have jolted. Shocked I turned to stare at her slowly rising. Noticing my distraction Victoria broke free of Sam's hold and in seconds gracefully flew towards my Bella. Knocking her from her spot and hurling her towards the rippling fire. Shock and panic cemented me to my place leaving me unable to move. Out of nowhere glided across the clearing and entered the space of flames. He collided with Bella causing her to flee from the fire and lay lifelessly on the dirt. As i ran to my Bella the smell of a burning corpse filled the air and howls of pain echoes in harmony…

* * * *

**-FrankieDobo x  
Once again thankyou for reading PLEASE review. Sorry its short but i want to save the long chapter for next :) What happens when they wake up? Who WILL wake up? Will the fues between Vamp and Wolf be started again? You'll have to read my next chapter :-) x x **


End file.
